


Simple & Sweet

by Quingxie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 percent feels, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Seungkwan is caring, Soft Kisses, Vernon is sick, a soft drabble, first fic here, slight sadness, soft hours, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingxie/pseuds/Quingxie
Summary: Vernon is sick and literally wants to crawl and disappear then Seungkwan comes along and somehow everything seems to be okay!*Finally Edited*





	Simple & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/gifts).

Vernon _literally_ wanted to die.

The atmosphere was nothing but serene and the weighted seconds that usually seemed to drag on through the day actually seemed to pass by quicker than usual however, Vernon who lay like a fallen soldier in his bed as the mattress took in the sinking figure of his weight, could not enjoy the peace that that had been bequeathed to him, like a sick joke. Instead he had taken refuge beneath the comfort of his covers in a weak attempt to try to subside the painful throbbing of his head that pounded like a metal bat against his skull and the stinging ache of his eyes that he could barely open without wanting to cry out in agony.

Vernon couldn’t remember the last time he fell this badly ill, but he knew that whatever or whoever had poised him into this state wasn’t holding back and was having him suffer tremendously in the worst ways possible. He was usually a calm and collected soul but the condition he was in had him so distressed to such an extent that he even debated selling away his soul in exchange for the pain to disappear.

He had always complained about wanting to rest and usually would never have passed up the opportunity to stay in bed however, the suffocating grogginess with the inability to even move an inch without wincing at the uncomfortable movements of his joints wasn’t worth the extra hours of sleep. Instead, he felt incredibly gross and sticky from the perspiration of all the sweat that his body had given out the past two days, but the idea of _actually_ getting up to do something about it was immediately turned down, dismissed with the excuse that he could always shower later. A conclusion that only came about as result of Vernon’s certainty that no one would be visiting him soon, he was used to taking care of himself. He always did, never really relying on anyone.

Taking deep breaths, something he heard helped with easing oneself to sleep, Vernon tried once more to slip away into his dreams choosing this time to clear his mind of all the depreciating thoughts of how he should’ve taken better care of himself. It was easy to just give into the pain and begin thinking about how he would never get ill again but at the end of the day it didn’t do him any good, so he tried to push away those useless ruminations. He instead focused on thinking positively and to some extent it worked because soon enough he felt that distant soothing feeling beginning to sweep over, the light and airy kind where you are on the verge of crossing the line to the dream world. He felt his body begin to numb into a sleepy cocoon when suddenly he was awoken by a familiar tune.

Vernon practically kicked his covers in anguish and wanted to scream out in frustration, but he couldn’t. That ringtone was only bestowed upon to a single diva and he knew better than to try to even dare spend a second debating whether to leave it or not. Despite his fears though he was very close to but somehow managed to bring himself up from the warmth of his refuge and reach out, albeit with a groan and curse to slide the answer key.

Before he could even begin to greet the older, he was being interrogated quite angrily by the caller.

_"Where were you?”_ The high tone questioned rather accusingly before continuing after a seconds pause. _“I literally waited so long, and you practically abandoned me. Do you know how awkward it was sitting by myself with everyone literally staring at me in pity like a stray dog?"_

The whining voice seeming clearly annoyed and Vernon couldn't help but feel a stray tear roll down his cheek as he winced remembering how he had promised to meet Seungkwan at the canteen for lunch.

"I'm sorry" he answered back softly trying not to aggravate the older, but for some reason whilst his voice hadn't been the strongest as a result of his condition, his voice seemed to choose the worst timing to crack very badly as he replied which obviously led to the small pause that followed on the other side of the line, lingering for a good few seconds.

_"Wait..are you alright?"_

Vernon tried to hold back his desire to scoff at how quickly Seungkwan's tone shifted, but instead he just allowed himself to drop back to his bed with just a small hum. He didn’t want to lie but neither wanted to worry the other with his sudden sickness besides, Seungkwan was getting ready for the solo auditions and the last thing that Vernon wanted to do was infect him and possibly ruin his vocal condition.

"I'm alright” He tried to reassure quickly hearing the other suck his breath. “Not feeling quite good but don’t worry I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry." He did genuinely feel bad though, he knew that Jihoon was busy and so were the rest of the vocal seniors with the organisation of the annual musical which in turn had led to Seungkwan’s recent feelings of loneliness which Vernon noticed instantly, though the older never voiced it. He could tell through how Seungkwan had become a tad clingier and more attached to his side.

He had expected an agreement, maybe a small earful about bailing on him but the response he got wasn’t what he had initially expected.

_"What are you talking about?”_ He heard Seungkwan say almost in disbelief. _“I could care less about today, I care because you don’t sound so good"_

“oh”

_“Right, I guess I’m coming over, and you don’t even think about moving from where you are, I’ll let myself in” _

Before Vernon could protest to the sudden declaration made, the phone had already hung up abruptly and suddenly a wave of stress washed over. He always dealt with small stuff like that himself. It wasn’t much of a big deal but the thought that Seungkwan was coming over made him feel overwhelmed especially when he took a glance over at the mess that had become of the place the past few days. It had been a while since the older had come over, but Vernon didn’t have the strength to get up, so he just decided to wing it and just sit through and let Seungkwan scold him as much as the he wanted when he arrived.

Vernon had passed out when he heard a faint knock followed by the chime that rang indicating someone’s entrance. He stayed in his bed as he continued to hear the subtle steps and shifting from the direction of the kitchen. The quiet and soft shuffles he heard brought upon a slight sense of anxiety as Vernon, who began to slide himself back against the rail of his bed, strained his eyes, squinting as he tried to stretch his neck as far as he could to make sure it was Seungkwan. In all honesty he had half expected the usual loud bright voice full of energy to burst in, but he didn’t so all he could think of was the possibility he was being robbed or perhaps on the verge of being murdered, though he wouldn’t be surprised if the intruder left him considering how sick he seemed.

Suddenly a figure popped out easing all of Vernon’s worries in an instant. Before he knew it he broke out into a big grin as he stared at his favourite person who was the literal definition of sunshine, in his opinion. Vernon felt a surge of sudden joy as he watched the familiar figure glance at him giving a curt wave as he began to make his way over.

A sudden realisation washed over at the fact that though Vernon had been ill, he had truly deeply missed the bright bubbly boy. He even took a moment to really look at Seungkwan and noticed, despite his bleary sight, how amazing good Seungkwan looked, the boy having opted to dress quite simply. A plain white shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans that just accentuated those thighs and cinch his waist in. Vernon instantly could tell Seungkwan had subtly dressed up which really explained why Seungkwan had initially seemed annoyed at the whole canteen thing.

“damn”

“Vernon, now is not the time”

“Sorry” he couldn’t help but pout at the older who just rolled his eyes as he reached the edge of the bed to which Vernon lay. Vernon smiled warmly as Seungkwan crouched down and pressed the back of his hand towards Vernon’s cheek. Seungkwan frowned as his expression shifted and became a bit more serious before he transferred the hand to Vernon’s forehead to make sure. He knew he was right and so he only shook his head as he sighed removing his hand and just looking down at the sick boy with a frown.

"You got a fever idiot" he sighed.

Seungkwan bit his lip thoughtfully for brief second as his eyes made its way towards the direction of the kitchen where he had placed the bag he had brought with variations of medications before he nodded to himself and turned back to face his slightly paler- than- usual lover.

“When did you last take some medication?”

Vernon tried to think hard, but it was difficult especially when he had his head pounding persistently. The other remained stood patiently but the growing silence began to make him feel uneasy and suddenly Seungkwan couldn’t help but take the silence as an indication of Vernon’s answer which made him gasp in panic.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t taken anything?” his eyes widened in horror.

"No” Vernon quickly reassured with a small chuckle. “I took some when I woke up"

He watched Seungkwan let out a massive sigh of relief before his expression seemed to shift, contorted in deep thought as though he were lost. Vernon couldn’t help but feel a sudden pang of sadness wash over as he watched the smile that had become, now lost but all he could do was wait.

However, luckily the momentary silence didn’t last long as Seungkwan quickly shook his head bringing himself back forth to reality.

"Well, let's get you taken care of" Seungkwan exclaimed rather excitedly with a small clap before his expression changed once again like a switch, Vernon was still amazed at the number of expressions the boy held but more amused, to glare at Vernon, lips forming into the cutest pout Vernon could have sworn he ever saw.

“This is why I tell you to take your vitamins" he sighed, but his features softened instantaneously seeing how Vernon smiled weakly. As much as Seungkwan wanted to scold the younger and explain in detail at how he could’ve easily avoided this predicament, his heart became weak and hurt seeing how unwell and sickly Vernon looked. He was already pale as a sheet and now he practically look like a ghost. Instead Seungkwan decided to let the matter go and promised himself that he wouldn’t let Vernon become sick ever again. Whenever he was recovered, Seungkwan swore he would force the pills down his throat every day.

He tried to hold back a smirk at the number of methods he began to think of as to how he would make his _Vernonie_ take his vitamins.

A sudden cough interrupted the flow of his thoughts and Seungkwan couldn’t help but curse his stupid head for the unnecessary timing of those intrusive thoughts. He stood up and began to tuck the younger in who looked baffled and confused.

“Just rest and lay down for a bit” he smiled as he pat Vernon’s head softly before he left making sure to quietly shut the door to allow for silence.

The place was a mess and Seungkwan stood there and tried to think about where to start, he was tired, but he took a deep breath and began to rake through the endless plastic cartons of trash that was littered around. He had a large distaste when it came to mess but somehow when it came to Vernon he could only roll his eyes as he began to clean up.

Vernon on the other hand drifted through his consciousness, one moment he would see Seungkwan pacing around the room, then the next time he would blink he was alone once again with this heavy weight. Vernon didn’t even realise the number of hours that had passed by before he was waking once again, the room’s light faded into a minimalistic dimness. There was a soft echo that he heard, a lingering song that played like a soothing lullaby. He felt at ease and warm.

Glancing over tilting his head slightly to the side to find Seungkwan in all his glory, crouched down beside him with a washcloth in hand pressed against his own forehead that Vernon did not notice was there in the first place. Seungkwan smiled almost shyly as he met his gaze.

"Wakey" he heard Seungkwan sing as he gave a small grin, between Vernon’s blurred vison and brightness of the room that felt larger he stared at the glowing figure of the only boy in the world who he loved wholeheartedly, heart swelling.

The moment was short lived though.

A ping rang out and he watched the brief attention divert now falling upon the thin metal that lay abandoned above the bedside table. Seungkwan didn’t take long to glance at the supposed contents of the message as soon enough he placed it back where it had previously sat, despite the continuous ringing that had rapidly increased and kept going.

Vernon was confused but the feeling soon subsided as the rush of a sudden realisation hit him like a truck. He gasped slightly as he began to get up, struggling slightly as his body wasn’t fully awake yet. Pushing away the washcloth he positioned himself to sit and face a very concerned looking Seungkwan.

“Wait” he slowly began brows beginning to furrow. “aren’t the auditions for the solo part in the annual musical today?" He questioned, watching closely as Seungkwan inhaled before simply shrugging like it was nothing. Vernon felt his heart drop as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Kwani-“

“No!" Seungkwan quickly interrupted loudly, rushing to reach out towards his phone, speed dialling a Jihoon, who did NOT sound very happy.

"Hey Jihoonie” He chirped brightly, before bluntly adding “yeah I can't come."

It was short and sweet.

For a moment Vernon even thought Seungkwan was messing with him but within the span of a few seconds all hell went loose. Though the call was not on speaker Vernon practically watched in horror as he heard Jihoon’s voice yell. Seungkwan however, perhaps saw the situation funny because he simply just laughed distancing the phone from his ear as the continuous loud squeaks fade began to slightly fade, only when he was convinced the senior vocal leader was done, did he return the mobile device back to his ear.

"_Look Seungkwan_, _I can’t guarantee you a part if you don’t attend. People already think I am biased when it comes to you and the other kids, which is bullshit by the way. I only recognise talent let me tell you. But I’m not the only one judging here so I don’t know if I can convince them_"

Though his mentor was strict and literally gave no shits as to anything that would only become a nuisance to him, he was always there for Seungkwan. There was no other person maybe in the world that he adored as much as him and he was the one who always convinced Seungkwan that he and his voice deserved nothing less than the very best.

Jihoon had practically written and composed half the songs with Seungkwan’s vocal tone in mind so it was obvious that he couldn’t help but felt bitter with the thought of having to possibly give it to someone else.

"It’s okay hyung,” Seungkwan whispered, turning away softly “I can always sing during the autumn celebration besides there is something _more_ important I need to do"

Vernon could only observe, the voices were quiet and calm so he could barely decipher the conversation between the two but after a short series that consisted of a sigh, laugh, giggle and affirmative yes did Seungkwan end the call with a sad smile on his face.

"Done! problem solved" he saw the older cheer.

Vernon couldn’t bring himself to smile, he felt so upset and there was a part of him that wanted to get mad but he swallowed down that slight anger for the sake of both himself and Seungkwan. Vernon tried hard to think about why and how Seungkwan could seriously miss his audition, that he had been raving about for the past month, just to stay and look after him? He felt conflicted, guilty and sick in the stomach.

He tried to open his mouth to speak out in protest, but the sound of his voice never came. Instantly quieted down by the sharp direct look given by the older who brought his finger to his own lips, an indication for the younger to shush.

He tried once again to speak up but Seungkwan had already pulled the covers away from Vernon’s grip and plopped himself next to the taller, snuggling up next to him as his arms pulled Vernon in further to squeeze the sick boy with a tight hug.

“you’ll get sick” Vernon exclaimed amid his surprise, but the comforting hold seemed to weaken his resolve slightly. He could’ve broken away from the hold, had the ability to make Seungkwan listen but the looming flurry like feeling in his chest stopped him and so he was left frozen within the cradled hold.

Seungkwan gave a small chuckle, a ringing sweetness that dipped as a sigh followed. “Ooft it’s not like I’m not sick enough already”

It was a joke, but even so Vernon couldn’t help but give small sad smile at the thought.

“Been on twitter again?” he teased, changing the subject to now instead smirk at Seungkwan and his unique choice of wording.

It seemingly worked, with the feeling of his shoulder being smacked and cherry lips now conformed into a pout as response.

“Shut up”

The two words were the only thing needed as they both fell into a fit of laugher before that too died down with the occasional giggle that escaped. Soon they lay there met with silence, but it was neither awkward nor heavy just simple and sweet.

The world felt timeless, the ticking of the clock rang for what seemed like hours, but they remained each other’s embrace. It was warm and soothing not only for Vernon who relished in the comfort of Seungkwan’s frame but also Seungkwan too, who felt tired and exhausted from his own long day and troubles. The world seemed to disappear suddenly, almost forgotten.

There wasn’t anything else in the world Seungkwan desired more than Vernon’s heart, it was strange because he knew he already had within his grasp but there was a strong seeded doubt that he did not have all of it. In the midst of his day dreaming and lost thoughts that had spiralled many corners, he looked up towards Vernon properly, perhaps for the first time in a long while. He let his eyes trace and linger at every single feature and space of _Hansol’s_ face which he adored so much.

He hadn’t realised he had cupped Hansol’s cheek against his palm until he felt the light brush of eyelash as he stroked his thumb against the bridge of his cheekbones, saw how the younger’s eyes fluttered open revealing starry brown hues that glittered amorously filled with nothing but admiration and pure bliss as they gazed back meeting his own.

Seungkwan felt like his chest was about to burst, so overwhelmed with the intensity of his own feelings. There was only so much he could take before he leaned forward bridging the small gap between shallow breaths, lips pressed gently moulding into a single shape. A softness that could be likened to that of the sweetest sugared candies before Seungkwan pulled away.

_Short and Sweet. _That seemed to be Seungkwan’s way of working these days.

Vernon would be lying to himself he was to say he wasn’t shaken in surprise. It wasn’t often Seungkwan would choose to initiate the first moves of contact, him choosing to be more submissive when it came to intimate touches such as this. The older just seemed to rely heavily on Vernon to get the message. Intimacy was a seemingly grey area that just blurred and perhaps it was the reason why Seungkwan’s forwardness felt more meaningful and special like a heart-warming array of butterflies. But Seungkwan wasn’t finished.

Seungkwan slowly crawled out of Vernon’s grasp and lifted himself slightly further up the bed moving around for bit before having Vernon shift his position too so that the younger's head now rested beneath Seungkwan’s own chin by between the crook of his neck. One hand leant to gently stroke through the messy locks of hair that were sprawled sticking every direction.

Vernon felt his breath hitch as Seungkwan leaned down to kiss his temple, the touch lingering leaving a light cool tingle on the pressed skin. Vernon was furthermore surprised when he felt the same touch against his cheek not even a second later.

The moment was short and the coldness that was left after the warmth of the lips disappeared felt airy, however Vernon’s line focal line of vision remained attached towards the direction of the dark haired boy who moved to shift his remaining free hand towards the cheeks once again, Vernon couldn’t help but think perhaps the other had a thing for them and suddenly he became self-conscious but the longing look that glazed so thinly on the surface of his iris made those thoughts suddenly disappear like smoke.

“You know I miss home”

The words came out in the form of a small whisper.

Vernon made a small sound that might have almost resembled an ‘oh’, he was a little taken aback not having expected Seungkwan to suddenly begin speaking about his home. The thought of it made him feel anxious somehow and so he opened his mouth to speak possibly to tell Seungkwan it was going to be alright, but the older quickly, as if he had predicted Vernon’s movements, used his free had to cover and stop any sound that was to come.

“Back home…” he continued with a small pause. “when I was sick, my mother used to hold me tight like this you know. It was always as if she were afraid, I would disappear if she were to let go and now…” He stopped himself looking up towards the ceiling as with a smile as though reminiscing the moment with a distant expression as though he was here but at the same time was not.

“now” he repeated as he brought back his focus onto Vernon “I can understand how she must’ve felt. I may be far away from home but you’re half the world away from yours” Seungkwan’s voice began to shake a little but not enough for him to lose control.

“I want to give you that same comfort of home you know, you always spend your days working so hard, try to better yourself and fit in. You like to be independent working hard to resolve your own issues and problems because that is what you always done but, you deserve to be taken care of too”

Vernon’s eyes widened at the final phrase and swore silently as he felt his heart begin to pace up suddenly, as though someone had stepped on his heart.

“I’m so sorry” Seungkwan choked after a long pause, the linings of his eyes beginning to brim with the hot tears that were on the brink of slipping. “I always seem to take advantage of your kindness and warmth. In midst of all that and they immense support, care and love you have given me I have forgotten and perhaps as guilty as this may sound push away the thoughts and realisation that you too are like me. You deserve everything you give to others and definitely deserve to be spoiled, loved and taken care of properly”

Vernon wasn’t typically the type to get emotional, but the power of those words was too overwhelming. He hadn’t ever really thought about that idea and realised that when it came to himself there was no need to really think about himself more than he needed too. For him Seungkwan was enough to make him feel whole but maybe somewhere along the journey to where he was now, he had left the part of himself that wished to be cherished too. But why did it hurt so bad?

He always felt awkward whenever someone tried to compliment him or help but right now, as he lay within the soft space of Seungkwan’s arms, he felt like he was glowing inside as though the sudden realisation had revived this burning love and desire within him, igniting a bright star at the pit of his soul.

_‘I deserve this’ _

And so, he allowed himself to let go, for Seungkwan to lean back resting his chin on Vernon’s head. He allowed the older with a frail heart to latch to his side holding the younger tight as continue to stroke his head lightly. Vernon felt as peace as he closed his eyes in pure bliss, feeling the dark heaviness beginning to fade and his heart feel lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> *I didn't want to edit this only because I believe it would truly lose its raw value, I mean what I said then and even now my feelings have not changed! Thank you for being there always!.
> 
> A belated gift for you.
> 
> You always take care of me and support me unconditionally which I will forever be grateful for, but sometimes I feel very sad because I feel as though i too take your kindness and constant support for granted when it comes to how much you help me. I forget that you too are an individual with your own life and i want to somehow help you and be someone too you can feel comfortable to talk to.
> 
> When i heard you were ill I was so sad having been such a overdramotic mess the other day. It made me feel a little guilty. I meant to write this yesterday night but I was too caught up with my own work. Ahhsdh I am sorry.
> 
> I just want to say I sincerely appreciate you and I hope this small dedication can heal you somewhat! Remember stay healthy and happy that's all I ask. 
> 
> I might be a troublesome soul and I'm sorry but please let me lean on you a little longer!
> 
> 22/10/19


End file.
